S01- Peach Creek Battle Royale!
"Peach Creek Battle Royale!" is the first special episode of Poke Ed Sagas, and is the first episode to feature the other cul-de-sac kids and their new pokemon given to them by Professor Oak. It consists of 6 chapters. Synopsis This section is under construction- please do not edit it until I have finished it. Charybdis971 19:22, July 4, 2010 (UTC) The Eds, after hearing about a tournament back in Peach Creek with all the kids, get on a plane and return to their home for a battle tourney. Each one of them is eager- Eddy to defeat Kevin, Edd to see the new Pokemon obtained by the kids, and Ed to see the plane's "lightspeed engine" (much to the driver's chagrin). As they touch down, Eddy and Edd enter Peach Creek again, feeling a sense of nostalgia, but it doesn't last long as Kevin appears and Eddy starts arguing and boasting with him. Rolf starts talking to Edd, and starts on one of his long-winded tales before Eddy interrupts him. Eddy says to Edd that the tournament will be easy due to the lack of Pokemon in their friends' parties, but Edd knows that even with one pokemon they will be very difficult oponents. The Eds meet up with Professor Oak again, and he tells them of the starter Pokemon he gave to the kids. Unfortunately, he was out of standard starters and had to give the kids normal wild Pokemon. Kevin got a Machop, Rolf got a Geodude, Nazz got a Ponyta, Sarah and Jimmy got Eevees and Johnny got a Cubone. However, he also reveals that there were three stolen Pokemon, an Ekans, a Koffing and a Meowth. He does not have any idea who took them, however, but he believes that they will be used in the tournament. Eddy is surprised when Oak says that he released several Pokemon for the kids to catch, allowing the tourney to be 3 vs 3. The Eds join the kids in training, for the tournament starts the next day. Eddy sees Sarah and Jmmy training, with a Flareon and a Jolteon respectively. Edd and Ed meet Rolf and Johnny, who have a Graveler and Marowak now, and Edd comments on their coolness. Meanwhile, Kevin and Nazz are shown putting up the decorations with their Machoke and Ponyta. The Kankers are shown to have stolen the Pokemon, and are training them (as they are apparently very weak) in hopes of winning the tournament. Everybody meets together and shows their pokemon off, and Nazz announces that the tournament is starting in five minutes. She announces everyone's names and abilities to the audience, and begins he tournament with a spin of the Randomiser. The tournament is finally here, but who will win? Pokemon in Parties (as of the finale) Eddy Ivysaur lvl. 40 Pidgeot lvl. 36 Kadabra lvl. 34 Rhyhorn lvl. 33 Edd Wartortle lvl. 36 Butterfree lvl. 34 Nidorino lvl. 34 Porygon lvl. 32 Ed Charmeleon lvl. 38 Sandslash lvl. 34 Snorlax lvl. 34 Primape lvl. 33 Rolf Graveler lvl. 36 Ditto lvl. 31 Kangaskhan lvl. 29 Nazz Rapidash lvl. 35 Vileplume lvl. 32 Ninetales lvl. 30 Jimmy Jolteon lvl. 35 Bellsprout lvl. 25 Dodrio lvl. 29 Kevin Machoke lvl. 35 Hitmonchan lvl. 33 Hitmonlee lvl. 33 Sarah Jigglypuff lvl. 30 Wigglytuff lvl. 33 Flareon lvl. 35 Jonny (and Plank) Farfetch'd lvl. 15 Marowak lvl. 35 Magneton lvl. 30 Lee Ekans lvl. 10 Marie Koffing lvl. 7 May Meowth lvl. 5 Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Specials